LA DAGUE MAUDITE
by yyyosr
Summary: le commandant Cousland a un drôle de passe temps. (M/M) [M!Cousland/OC]


corrigée par mon ami Tainted, merci tu es le meilleur 3

j'espère que vous apprécierez

LA DAGUE MAUDITE

Ce qui était plus dur que d'être un Cousland, commandant des Grey et arl d'Amaranthine, était sans conteste le fait d'être le mari bien heureux de la reine Anora , un joli visage, et un sourire charmant, mais une froideur à glacer un océan en entier, un homme normal aurait pu s'y incliner, mais pas un homme comme lui, pas un Grey Warden !

Désormais le commandant ne ratait pas une occasion pour fuir le dit « devoir conjugal » quand il n'est pas entrain de gérer les affaires d'Amaranthine il se débrouillait pour passer quelques semaines chez son frère, ou à accepter les invitations de courtoisie envoyées par des nobles impatients de lécher le cul du nouveau prince-consort et Héro de Ferelden !

Une des raisons qui le poussait à accepter d'assister à des réceptions soporifiques fut son désir d'assouvir un hobbie très personnel, qui consistait tout simplement à alléger ses nobles hôtes de quelques uns de leurs biens les plus précieux et le conte Antoine De Villeneuve, dit Nino pour les intimes, était LA parfaite cible pour assouvir ses penchants.

Le conte orlésien était connu pour son amour pour l'art et sa vaste collection d'items précieux et d'objets rares et il lui donna le plaisir de les « découvrir » en l'invitant chez lui à l'occasion de ses fiançailles avec la fille d'un baron qui lui offrait en guise de dote la dague maudite de la princesse Elillya, un cadeau qui ne s'offre qu'aux hommes à ce qu'on raconte cette dague qui appartenait à une princesse d'Antiva, lui avait servi à se trancher la gorge la nuit où son carrosse fut attaqué par des brigands , qui après avoir tout volé ont essayé de la violer, ça ne les avait pas empêché d'arracher la dague ensanglantée des mains de la morte, l'arme était faite en argent, avec un manche orné de plusieurs saphirs et d'un énorme rubis, une fois vendue , la dague d'Elillya ,rendit chaque femme qui la toucha folle la poussant au suicide , on dit même qu'à chaque fois que la lame se retrouve couverte du sang d'une nouvelle victime, on pouvait lire le prénom de la princesse gravé sur le coté gauche de la lame et que les bandits ont pris soin d'effacer avant de la vendre !

« Une histoire pour faire peur aux femmes et les empêcher de s'armer pour se défendre ! », pensa le commandant Cousland amusé par la naïveté de cette populace, nobles fut ils ou roturiers, et il arbora son sourire le plus cordial en voyant le jeune conte De Villeneuve enlever son masque et s'approcher, sûrement pour lui exprimer ses plus sincères sentiments de balablabla !

Les nobles étaient tous éloquents , des lèches bottes professionnels qui n'étaient jamais à court de compliments pour un souverain, mais cet Antoine, une fois arrivé devant lui semblait perdre ses mots , le rouge au front et une bouche à moitié ouverte dont ne sorti aucun son, le Warden était tenté de balancer une blague qui ferait mourir le jeune homme de honte mais il ne le fit pas, il le trouvait simplement beau et frais très loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un conte orlésien collectionneur d'art !

« Bonsoir, je suis le commandant Cousland », annonça le brun en tendant la main vers son hôte

« Quel soulagement ! Vous parlez Orlésien votre majesté ! »

« Oui, mon père tenait à ce que je suive des cours d'Orlésien entre autres »

Son beau visage s'assombrit au souvenir de son père, et c'est la voix du jeune conte qui le ramena au présent.

« J'ai oublié les bonnes manières votre majesté, pardonnez-moi, je suis Antoine de Villeneuve et j'ai le plaisir de… »

« Appelez-moi commandant ou Warden, c'est ainsi que mes hommes s'adressent à moi »

« Ils ont de la chance… », murmura le conte qui était à ce moment même entrain de dévorer le commandant des Grey des yeux, un des sourcils du brun se leva en amusement et le conte de Villeneuve devint cramoisie.

« Sui…suivez-moi votre m….commandant, rejoignons la réception, d'autres sont impatients de vous rencontrer et je suis entrain de vous monopoliser… »

Il suivit le jeune homme qui l'avait reconnu même sous son masque, et lui qui pensait que cette tradition orlésienne allait lui faciliter sa mission !

Après avoir été obligé de raconter pour la dixième fois comment il avait décapité l'Archdemon venait enfin la dague portée par le valet de la fiancée du conte. On exposa l'arme aux yeux des convives avant que le major d'homme du conte ne la prenne pour la mettre en sécurité, en revenant le vieil homme percuta le prince-consort de Ferelden lui faisant renverser son verre sur sa belle tunique de soie, et offrit de suite de l'aider à enlever la tâche à l'intérieur, « _parfait »_ pensa le Warden, mais un hic…

« Guillaume ! Non, prenez soin de nos invités, c'est moi-même qui vais m'occuper du prince»

Il se tourna vers le dit prince et avec son plus beau sourire lui intima de le suivre, ça ce compliquait !

Le commandant des Grey accompagna le jeune homme en silence jusqu'à une chambre qui paraissait être la sienne, intrigué il le suivit à l'intérieur, le blond enleva son masque, alluma quelques bougies et se retourna vers son invité

« Enlevez votre tunique mon cher commandant »

« Vous comptez la laver vous-même conte ? » demanda le brun en enlevant le masque à son tour.

« Nino… appelez-moi Nino »

Sur ce le jeune homme s'approcha du prince, et se mit à déboutonner son habit, deux mains fortes s'emparèrent de ses poignets, il leva son visage vers lui , ses paupières lourdes ses lèvres entre-ouvertes son désir était évident mais il y avait autre chose qui faisait tomber toutes les défenses du commandant, de l'admiration dans ce regard bleu, de l'affection, du respect et une émotion sincère, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de sa femme et ce fut cela qui avait eu raison de lui.

Le blond gémit doucement et le Warden lâcha ses poignets seulement pour s'emparer violemment de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa longtemps le laissant à court de souffle, il découvrait sa bouche et le conte constata que le Héro de Ferelden était aussi talentueux dans une chambre à coucher que sur un champs de bataille et la pensée qu'il allait se faire prendre par ce féroce guerrier le fit frémir plus violemment que les mains rugueuses qui explorait son torse dénudé. Transporté dans un autre monde par la bouche et les caresses du jeune Cousland, Antoine ne se rendit même pas compte comment il s'était retrouvé totalement dévêtu, allongé sur son lit, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard intense du brun et il rougit mais ne put détourner la tête. De sentir les yeux du commandant le dévorer, son érection se fit plus dure, son sexe convulsa, mimant les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Le brun ne bougea guère, jusqu'au moment où Antoine lâcha un gémissement plaintif et leva les hanches d'une manière obscène, l'invitation était plus que suffisante et la minute suivante le jeune conte se trouva dans une position acrobatique soutenu seulement par ses bras et les mains du commandant positionnées derrière ses genoux, son endroit le plus intime exposé à son regard et un doigt ne tarda pas à venir se pousser dedans, Antoine poussa un cri de surprise à cette intrusion.

« Tu es serré pour quelqu'un qui se jette dans les bras de ses invités sans la moindre gêne »

« Est-ce que vous me croirez votre majesté si je vous disais que vous êtes le seul auquel je me suis ainsi soumis »

« Peut être… mais, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas la vérité » dit le Warden en laissant couler un peu de salive sur deux de ses doigts « parce que je ne suis pas le plus patient des amants… ni le plus attentionné »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa ses doigts dans le trou impréparé de son amant, qui poussa un cri de douleur, peut être que cet orlésien disait la vérité après tout, son entrée était infernalement serrée , il retira un doigt et continua à enfoncer l'autre, la première phalange puis la deuxième et quand il atteignit cet endroit qu'il connaissait bien il tordit son doigt de façon à faire frémir le corps du jeune homme et le faire crier de plaisir cette fois, plus de salive et un autre doigt suivi d'un troisième et Antoine supplia son ainé avec des mots et des gestes très mal convenus pour un homme noble.

« S'il te plait…je t'en supplie… »

Le regard amusé, le prince-consort de Ferelden lui répondit « Sois plus explicite mon petit… sinon tu n'auras rien. »

« Prends…moi, je veux ta… bite à l'intérieur »

« Tu l'auras conte De Villeneuve…mais d'abord montre-moi à quel point tu es désespéré »

Antoine poussa un grognement mécontent quand les mains de son amant abandonnèrent son corps, il leva la tête et le vit défaire les lacets de son pantalon et sortir son érection rigide, le blond se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment et s'assit au bord du lit sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la queue de son amant.

« Suce-moi ! »

Ces mots semblèrent avoir plus d'effet sur lui que toutes les caresses reçues, son érection pointa de nouveau alors qu'il prenait le brun dans sa bouche, et poussa un gémissement appréciative comme si il n'avait jamais gouté quelque chose de plus bon, sa langue se mit à caresser la longueur qu'il a put accommoder dans sa bouche, ses joues se creusèrent et la chambre fut soudain emplit du bruit de succion et des gémissements du jeune commandant.

Quelques minutes et le conte se retrouva encore une fois allongé sur le dos, les hanches en l'air, avec le pénis du brun à moitié enfoncé à l'intérieur de son rectum. S'il avait crié de douleur, il ne s'en souvient plus, parce qu'au moment même où son amant commença à bouger en lui, Antoine oublia son propre nom.

Voici une position dans laquelle le commandant des Grey Wardens ne pensa jamais se retrouver en acceptant l'invitation d'un conte orlésien, mais se retrouver la bite enfuie dans le petit cul serré de ce jeune blond qui gémissait et se tortillait de la façon la plus indécente n'était pas la pire chose qui aurait pu se passer à cette soirée.

Sentant son orgasme proche, il se retira du derrière de son amant et s'assit sur le lit, le jeune homme comme réveillé de sa torpeur le regarda d'un air bête.

« Viens… empale-toi sur ma queue, baise-toi le cul avec ! », lança le brun en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête avec de la nonchalance dans le geste et de la malice plein les yeux.

Son sourire s'élargit quand le blond poussa un gémissement frustré et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de commencer à guider son pénis vers son entrée et chercher cet angle parfait qui percutait sa prostate à chaque coup de rein, il su qu'il le trouva quand il cria et jeta sa tête en arrière, une avalanche de « oh ! » et de « ah !» franchit ses lèvres et il se vida sans préalable avertissement en de longs jets de semence qui atterrirent sur l'estomac du brun, il fut extirpé des sommets de son plaisir par une main forte qui empoigna sa chevelure dorée et la voix essoufflée du commandant lui intimant« _tu vas nettoyer les traces de ton foutre sur mon torse avec ta langue ! _» ses yeux s'ouvrirent le choc laissa place à l'excitation quand il croisa le regard sombre de son amant haletant. Le conte souri avec défiance et bougea les hanches et cela fut suffisant pour déchainer l'homme encore enfui à l'intérieur de lui, le brun poussa un grognement animal avant de s'emparer des hanches d'Antoine, s'enfonçant encore et encore chacun de ses gestes une promesse d'ecchymoses que se soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de son amant, avant d'exploser au fond de lui.

Nino blotti dans les bras de son amant ne désirait guère revenir à sa réception, quand le brun commença à bouger, il lui murmura « reste encore un peu »

« Tes invités vont venir nous chercher ici même si on tarde à descendre »

« Tu n'en veux plus…la dague ? Elle est dans le coffre derrière ce tableau et les clés sont dans la poche de mon pantalon »

Le commandant des Grey essaya de cacher sa surprise, le jeune homme était loin d'être naïf, cela va être intéressant.

« Je pense que je reviendrai pour cette dague une autre fois…d'autres fois … essayer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mienne »

Le visage du jeune conte s'illumina et il se leva pour se rhabiller et cacher sa soudaine joie.

À ce moment le prince n'était pas certain dans quoi il s'était embarqué mais où qu'il aille, un homme de goût se devait de savoir reconnaître et s'approprier les choses les plus précieuses et les plus rares et s'était sa spécialité.


End file.
